Disclosed herein is a seat frame, and particularly, a seat frame with a guide member end attachment member that encloses an airbag module provided in a side portion of a seat back and locks a guide member for facilitating the deployment of an airbag.
Hitherto, as an airbag module equipped seat, there has been proposed a seat in which an airbag module is attached to a side frame of a seat back frame, ends of a trim cover and one-side ends of two stay cloths are sewn together to form a fracture portion of the trim cover, the airbag module is enclosed by two stay cloths drawn into the trim cover from the fracture portion, and the entire seat back including the airbag module is covered by the trim cover (for example, Japanese Patent Document No. 4452860 (“the '860 Document”).
In the '860 Document, two listing wires are provided at the position opposite to the airbag module of the side frame to be entangled in a ring shape. The ends of two stay cloths drawn from the fracture portion to both sides of the airbag module are respectively attached to the listing wires while being stretched to two listing wires to enclose the airbag module. A locking member is formed as a metallic bar-shaped body to stand up toward the opposite side to the airbag module of the side frame, and the two listing wires are mutually entangled and fixed while being caught by the locking member.
The locking member includes a trough bent portion which is bent in a V-shape at the position where the listing wires are locked, and the listing wires are locked to the trough bent portion so that the deviation of the listing wire from the locking member in the length direction may be prevented.
According to the invention of the '860 Document, since the listing wire is not deviated from the locking member in the length direction, the end of the stay cloth is not deviated in the width direction during the assembly, and the airbag module is enclosed by the entire area of the stay cloth. Then, since the airbag module may be directly enclosed by the stay cloth and the stay cloth may be reliably pulled and locked by the listing wire, the expansion pressure of the airbag may be caused to efficiently concentrate on the sewn seam of the fracture portion of the trim cover by the stay cloth, and hence a high deployment performance of the airbag may be attained.
However, in the invention of the '860 Document, the listing wire entangling and pulling position is provided at the opposite side to the airbag module of the side frame, and the locking member locking the listing wire is provided to stand up toward the opposite side to the airbag module of the side frame. Further, in order to fasten the end of one stay cloth to the side frame, there is a need to provide three wire members including two listing wires and the locking member in total.
For that reason, since the attachment position of the end of one stay cloth is enlarged, a demand for the compact dimension may not be satisfied. Further, since the number of components increases, manufacturing cost also increases.
Moreover, the assembling workability is poor when the number of components is large or the length of the listing wire is long.
Further, there has been a desire to improve the rigidity by decreasing the number of connection points.